-Daiki- viajando a otro mundo
by zrrss1
Summary: Un chico en el centro de tokyo, harto de vivir una aburrida y monótona vida, le llega la oportunidad de su vida (¿SEGURO QUE TE GUSTARÍA REENCARNAR EN OTRO MUNDO?) y pues de aquí sigue las aventuras de Daiki en el anime maji de watashi ni koi shinasai OCxMiyako, OC OP mas o menos
1. Empiezo de un viaje

Esta es mi primera fanfiction :D bueno realmente la primera vez que escribo algo asi de largo y en serio, espero que me vaya bien

algunos dirán porque maji maji de watashi ni koi shinasai, bueno realmente es porque se me antojo hacer de este anime y porque tengo unas ideas que podrían ser muy buenas

no pondré esta novela como crossover ya que lo que voy a utilizar de lo otro (juego o anime), seria nada mas que unos poderes y los dos únicos personajes que saldrán en este episodio (y mas que nada por que solo conozco la parte sencilla de ese juego ) :P

y pues gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta novela y espero criticas constructivas para mejorar mi redacción

aunque si realmente esta de la jodida, pues te chingas porque pienso continuarla hasta que me canse o termine su trama jejeje

* * *

 **En un departamento en el centro de Tokio.**

"Aaahhhhh HOMBRE! que aburrido estar estudiando los fines de semana solo para pasar un bendito examen…mmm….. Supongo que sí quiero un buen futuro tendré que hacerlo o eso es al menos todo lo que me dijeron mis padres antes de que murieran en un accidente"

*Me dolió mucho sus muertes, pero no podía caer así no más, tenía que continuar y gracias a una tía, me dio la educación y dinero para continuarla*

*Desde pequeño no podría disfrutar de mi infancia ya que siempre me exigían que me ponga estudiar, estudiar y más estudiar, lo cual no me permitió disfrutar muchas cosas durante mi vida, desde mi infancia hasta después de mi adolescencia cosas como salir con mis amigos o conseguir novia, ya que el tiempo que me daban para relajarme era muy poca, solo hasta entonces me ponía a leer novelas en mis pequeños tiempos libres.*

*Trataban de las típicas novelas de transmigración o de reencarnación a otros mundos fantásticos, ya sean originales o de anime, películas u otras novelas ya creadas haciendo sus propias perspectivas o cambiando cosas que no les agrado en las historias. *

"Suspirando….."

"Como me gustaría cambiar mi vida monótona y aburrida por uno de esos viajes a otros mundos, no me interesaría cual fuera, solo cambiar y poder disfrutar de una libertad, adrenalina y acción para que no me arrepienta aunque muera y claro, también disfrutar de un romance…."

Dijo el chico cuando de repente apareció una vos majestuosa y hermosa en su cabeza.

 **(¿SEGURO QUE TE GUSTARÍA REENCARNAR EN OTRO MUNDO?)**

"¡Claro que me gustaría, quien no!...mm?... ¡Espera!"

Grito el chico volteando para todos lados

"Quien demonios eres!? y como hablas conmigo!"

….

….

 **(SOY GAIA LA DIOSA DE LA CREACIÓN Y HABLO DIRECTAMENTE EN TU CABEZA)**

"… ooookeeyy?" Dijo el chico dudando bastante de la situación

 **(¿NO TE OIGO MUY CONVENCIDO HUMANO SERA QUE NO ME CREES?)**

"No no no no no no" negando completamente

"bueno solo un poco, como sé que no eres un demonio o el mismísimo satán tratando de consumir mi alma"

 **(JAJAJAJAJA NO PUEDO CREER QUE TE ATREVAS A IGUALARME A ESOS SERES INFERIORES) dijo entre riendo y furia al escuchar al chico pero después de un rato dijo en serio**

 **(EJEM…PERO TE COMPRENDO, DE TODOS MODOS, NO HAY MANERA EXACTA DE QUE TE DE MUESTRE QUIEN SOY, AUN ASÍ NO PODRÍAS HACER NADA PARA DETENERME SI QUISIERA CONSUMIR TU ALMA, PERO POR AHORA CÁLMATE Y ESCÚCHAME)**

El chico temblando incontrolablemente y le castañeaban los dientes intento decir lo siguiente:

"buebuebueno tttte escucho"

 **(BIEN AHORA QUE TE CALMASTE :P TE DIRÉ QUE NECESITO TU AYUDA PARA RESOLVER UN PROBLEMA GRAVE EN OTRO MUNDO, YA QUE ESE PROBLEMA PODRÍA CAUSAR LA COMPLETA ANIQUILACIÓN DE LOS HUMANOS O GRAN PARTE DE ELLOS DENTRO DE ELLA)**

 **(POR ESO TE PREGUNTE AL PRINCIPIO SI QUERÍAS REENCARNAR, PORQUE SI QUIERES TE CONCEDERÉ TU DESEO A CAMBIO DE QUE ME AYUDES)**

Ya dejando de temblar pudo por fin calmarse y analizar la situación

"ok entonces me estás diciendo que si te ayudo podre reencarnar en este mundo para solucionar tu problema"

 **(BÁSICAMENTE SI)**

"pero porque quieres que te ayude? no podrías solucionarlo tú misma y sin hacer tanto desastre"

 **(EL PROBLEMA ES QUE NO PUEDO ENTROMETERME YA QUE, SI LO HAGO CON MIS PODERES, PODRÍA ROMPER LA LEY Y LA FÍSICA DE ESE MUNDO Y MUY POSIBLEMENTE LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE ELLA, POR ESA RAZÓN NECESITO TU AYUDA)**

"Bueno estoy de acuerdo entonces" dijo el chico

*Aun así sigo teniendo dudas de porque me eligió a mí de posiblemente millones de personas en la tierra, pero creo que me lo guardare, no quiero que cambie de idea*

"Entonces podrías explicarme todos los detalles señora GAIA"

 **(MUY BIEN PRIMERO TE REENCARNARE AHÍ)**

 **(SOBRE LOS PROBLEMAS SE TRATA DE UN SUBORDINADO MIO LLAMADO OROCHI LA CUAL CREE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO MI VOLUNTAD LO QUE ES DETENER Y DESTRUIR LA SUPUESTA CONTAMINACIÓN Y DESTRUCCIÓN DE LOS HUMANOS AL MUNDO)**

 **(AUNQUE YA LE EXPLICADO SOBRE ESA SITUACIÓN DE QUE ES INEVITABLE, YA QUE LOS HUMANOS BUSCAN SU BENEFICIO Y EVOLUCIÓN Y QUE NO PODEMOS ENTROMETERNOS CON ELLOS)**

 **(AUNQUE NO SÉ CUANDO, PERO OROCHI TENDRÁ EN ESE MUNDO SUBORDINADOS CON PARTE DE SU PODER PARA SER SU VOLUNTAD)**

 **(PUEDE SER CUANDO VAYAS A NACER O DESPUÉS DE 10 AÑOS NO SE PUEDE SABER CON EXACTITUD)**

 **(Y TU RESPONSABILIDAD SERA DETENERLOS SEA COMO SEA)**

"wow me estás diciendo que vaya a detener a esta gente con poderes sobrehumanos de un dios sin nada! No sé si te das cuentas, pero soy un humano normal y corriente"

 **(UPS MI MAL NO RECORDABA, NO TE PREOCUPES TE DARÉ ALGUNOS PODERES Y NACERÁS EN UNA FAMILIA DE ARTES MARCIALES, AUNQUE TENDRÁS QUE ESFORZARTE PARA SER FUERTE, PERO COMO CREZCAS SE LIBERARAN TUS PODERES Y CON SUFICIENTE TIEMPO Y ESFUERZO PODRÁS LLEGAR A SER UNO DE LOS SERES MÁS FUERTES EN ESE MUNDO)**

 **(PERO TE TENGO QUE ADVERTIR, QUE POSIBLEMENTE PUEDAS SUFRIR BASTANTE O INCLUSO MORIR DEPENDIENDO DE TU FUERZA Y SUERTE)**

 **(¿AUN ASÍ QUIERES IR?)**

Analizando y pensando mucho el chico al final dijo:

"CLARO! Cueste lo que cueste quiero salir de esta vida aburrida, pero podría usted borrar los recuerdos de mi tía de forma que no sufra mi desaparición" dijo el chico con expectativas

 **(DE ACUERDO PREPÁRATE MENTALMENTE YA QUE TE REENCARNARE AHORA, POSIBLEMENTE SUFRAS DE ALGÚN PEQUEÑO DOLOR, PERO NO SERA IMPORTANTE BIEN)**

"¿Que, como? Dijiste algo de algún tipo de do…"

Antes de que terminara de hablar el chico de repente perdió la conciencia

 **(PERFECTO NOS VAMOS, ESPERO QUE LOGRE DETENERLOS ANTES DE QUE ALGO MALO PASE–SUSPIRANDO- OJALÁ HAYA HECHO LO CORRECTO)**

En otra parte un chico está viajando o mejor decir su alma está atravesando algo parecido algunos túneles con colores muy llamativos y otros muy oscuros, pero cuando estaba pasando por estos túneles no pudo evitar decir.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" grito el chico por el dolor inmenso

"MIERDA POR QUE NO DIJO ANTES QUE ESTO IBA A DOLER HASTA EL ALMA" (literal)

Después de un tiempo llegando al final de su camino se encontró con una luz segándole completamente.

"Quien prendió la luuuuz!"

Después de un momento pudo ver con claridad, pero de repente sintió unas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA" un bebe llorando

"Es un niño y uno muy hermoso señora Yagami" dijo una enfermera cargando él bebe

"haa, haaa, gracias enfermera podría mostrármelo" dijo la señora respirando pesadamente

"Claro que si señora espere un momento" dijo la enfermera envolviendo en una manta al bebe y entregándolo a su madre

"Hola pequeño, hola mi bebe hermoso como estas" dijo la señora con una gran sonrisa que podría segar a cualquiera

 **Mientras tanto en la mente del bebe un cierto pensamiento vino:**

*wooooww realmente reencarné nunca podría haberlo imaginado, aunque dolió como el infierno el traspaso, pero creo que valió la pena, pero nada más mira mi mama es una hermosura de cabello castaño, seguramente tengo buenos genes eeeh!*

pensando él bebe arrogantemente

*Pero aún no eh visto a mí pad* y ante de que terminara la frase sonó la abertura de una puerta

"Haaanaaaa!" entro un señor joven de un muy buen aspecto pero que tenía un color de cabello bastante distintivo lo cual es rojo

"Estas bien cariño" dijo el señor

"Ken cariño, si estoy bien solamente un poco cansada, pero mira aquí esta nuestro hijo" dice Hana (la madre)

"No lo puedo creer por fin tenemos un hijo, míralo es muy lindo, guapo, pero tiene los ojos valientes y fuertes como Nosotros, como quieres que lo llamemos" dijo Ken

"mmm yo creo que le quedaría perfecto Daiki ya que se ve sobresaliente, brillante y sus ojos demuestran mucho valor" dice Hana ya cansada

"Perfecto no podría pensar en algo mejor, entonces será Daiki hijo de Ken Yagami Del antiguo clan Yagami" dice Ken

Mientras tanto cierto bebe estaba pensando:

*mmmmm conque Daiki que buen nombre supongo que me lo quedare, a la hora de ver a mi padre veo que también tiene un aspecto muy sobresaliente con músculos fuertes pero que no parecen exagerado, alta estatura y también tiene ese cabello rojo que sobresale mucho* dijo Daiki

*Por cierto dijo algo de un clan antiguo Yagami cierto? Me viene a la cabeza algo sobre ese nombre y viendo también el cabello de mi papa no puedo evitar especular algo pero bueno eso lo dejo para después ya que tengo un sueño que no puedo cargar con ello*

Dice Daiki entrecerrando los ojos por lo cansado que esta.

* * *

Bueno como les pareció?

creo que ya sabrás de donde saque los dioses es nada mas y nada menos que de THE KING OF FIGHTER

y sobre los poderes lo mencionare creo en el segundo capitulo

Aun no se si quiero hacer de esta novela un harem, aunque estoy muy tentado jajaja

pero como principiante quiero ver como continuo la historia si veo que no me da problemas a la hora de imaginar situaciones, diálogos o mínimo no descarrilar la historia haciendo que los personajes hagan cosas sin que haya una explicación de por medio o que deforme sus personalidades, entonces a lo mejor hago que esto sea un harem mas que nada por creo que ya tendría a las indicadas pero eso sera para otro tiempo hasta entonces pienso hacerlo simple con un romance con una sola chica MIYAKO AAA DIOS MI REINA jajaja

no daré fechas de publicación ya que en la vida puede pasar todo tipo de cosas, lo que les puedo prometer es que los capítulos serán de mínimo 1500 a 2000 palabras depende de que tan inspirado ande :D

y en serio no duden en comentar, me ayudaría mucho

GRACIAS Y SAYONARA


	2. Clan Yagami y futuros poderes

Segundo capitulo y gracias por seguir dándole la oportunidad

espero sus comentarios y criticas ... que sean constructivas por favor, sinceramente quiero mejorar en cualquier aspecto

ya sea de escritura, ortografía, o sobre cosas sin sentido o que no explique, así que no duden en preguntar

* * *

Después de unos días de haber nacido Daiki se despierta en una mañana en una casa tradicional japonesa de esas que son grandísimas, con lagunas, puente y todo, su familia parece ser rica, aunque no extravagante, pero si para vivir una muy buena vida.

También se dio cuenta sobre el significado de su apellido, ya que lo escucho decir de su padre.

*Yagami un apellido que podría ser común y corriente, pero en este mundo al parecer era de un clan antiguo y adivinen que fue lo que descubrí, al parecer mi apellido es del famoso clan de Iori Yagami del famoso juego en mi vida pasada The King of fighters.*

*Como lo descubrí pues bastante sencillo e incluso me atrevo a decir que me tarde bastante en darme cuenta ya que desde el principio la diosa GAIA y su subordinado OROCHI tienen que ver con esto, más con el hecho de que mi papa sabe las artes secretas del clan Yagami mas aparte el uso del ki es decir el famoso fuego morado y su pelo rojo, que por cierto yo también lo tengo*

*Al principio me pareció difícil creerlo, pero con tantos detalles y referencias no pude evitar pensar que era cierto, lo cual recuerdo que GAIA dijo que iba nacer en una familia de artes marciales, supongo que se referirá a esto*

*No pude evitar pensar que este mundo era la de The King Fighters, por un momento me preocupe bastante ya que no conozco mucho de ese juego, solo la parte de encima, pero si sabía lo poderoso que eran algunos personajes de la historia por lo que me dio un poco de miedo*

Pero ese pensamiento se esfumo cuando recién cumplió su primer año que fue el 3 de febrero de xxxx donde la diosa GAIA por fin me hablo

 **(HOLA HUMANO VEO QUE YA TE ACOSTUMBRASTE A TU NUEVO CUERPO, COMO YA VISTE ERES PARTE DEL CLAN YAGAMI, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES, SOLO ESTAS EN UNA VERSIÓN ALTERNA DE LAS FAMILIA YAGAMI.)**

 **(EL ANIME EN DONDE RESIDES ES: MAJI DE WATASHI NI KOI SHINASAI)**

 **(SERA QUE LO HAS ESCUCHADO?)**

"mmm no realmente solo los eh escuchado algunas veces en mi adolescencia, recuerdo que era una comedia romántica y harem, también de que se trataba de artes marciales y sus diferentes estilos ….mmmm…. AH! También de que tiene un eroge, por lo que recuerdo era bastante bueno 10/10- dice Daiki de forma pervertida"

"Pero en general no recuerdo su historia, ¿pero por qué la pregunta?"

 **(ES CORRECTO LO QUE DIJISTE Y TAMBIÉN TE REENCARNE JUSTO EN EL MOMENTO EN QUE TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PRINCIPALES NACIERON DE FORMA PARA QUE SEA MAS FÁCIL TU ASIMILACIÓN EN ESTE MUNDO)**

"Entonces los subordinados que mencionaste de OROCHI los Hakkesshu vendrán aquí?" pregunto Daiki recordando un suceso ansiosamente

 **(NO EXACTAMENTE, AL PRINCIPIO MENCIONE QUE TENDRÁ SUBORDINADOS EN ESTE MUNDO)**

 **(LO QUE ME REFIERO ES QUE CONSEGUIRÁ NUEVOS SEGUIDORES PARA QUE TRABAJEN PARA EL, PERO LES TRANSFERIRÁ EL MISMO PODER QUE TENIA SUS ANTIGUOS SUBORDINADOS ASÍ QUE TEN CUIDADO)**

 **(TAMBIÉN LO QUE TE PUEDO DECIR ES QUE NO HARÁ NADA DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO ASÍ QUE PODRÁS RELAJARTE, PERO NO MUCHO, TENDRÁS QUE ENTRENAR Y ESFORZARTE PARA SER FUERTE PARA ASÍ ESTAR PREPARADO PARA LO QUE VIENE)**

"Vaya!, supongo que no tengo de otra, intentare lo mejor que pueda, por cierto, a cuánto tiempo nos referimos en que estará listo" dijo Daiki

 **(PROBABLEMENTE DENTRO DE UNOS 14 A 18 AÑOS, SERA EN ESE MARGEN DE TIEMPO)**

"Ya veo al principio pareciera mucho tiempo, pero considerando que apenas empezare a entrenar a lo años 4 o 5, se acorta bastante- murmuro Daiki

"Al principio de nuestro encuentro habías dicho de unos poderes para mí de que se trataba?" dijo Daiki con expectativas

 **(SOBRE LOS PODERES QUE TE DARÉ, SERÁN ALGUNOS DE LOS QUE TIENE OROCHI EN SU VERSIÓN HUMANA, PERO VARIOS DE ELLOS NO LOS TENDRÁS HASTA QUE VAYAS CRECIENDO EN EDAD, ALMA Y FUERZA)**

 **(PERO MIENTRAS TE MENCIONARE CUALES SON:)**

\- **Regeneración** (Prácticamente te regeneras de daños)

\- **Pirokinesis** (Te otorga control sobre el fuego morado)

\- **Electrokinesis** (Te otorga control sobre el elemento electricidad)

\- **Geokinesis** (Te otorga control sobre el elemento tierra)

\- **Aerokinesis** (Te otorga control sobre el elemento aire)

\- **Hidrokinesis** (Te otorga control sobre el elemento agua)

- **Fuerza sobre Humana** (2 fases)

(1ra fase aumento normal en la fuerza x2)

(2nd fase seria tu fuerza multiplicado x10, pero estarás sin control y si no tienes cuidado podrá consumirte la obscuridad)

\- **Extremidades cortantes** (Obtienes poderes cortantes como manos filosas y aura cortante como proyectiles)

\- **Atracción, Repulsión y reflejo de escudo** (utilizas tu aura o ki para crear un escudo capaz de detener y reflejar ataques enemigos y podrás atraer objetos o personas hacia ti con atracción)

\- **Proyectil de energía** (concentras ki para dispararla hacia el enemigo causando bastante daño)

\- **Lluvia de energía** (concentra grandes gotas de luz que caen en forma de lluvia y que hacen daño)

\- **Teletransportación** (podrás moverte a cualquier lado en la que hayas estado o lugares que lleguen a tu vista)

 **(Y ESO SERIA LOS PODERES QUE OBTENDRÁS COMO VAYAS CRECIENDO SIN EMBARGO DEPENDE MUCHO DE TU ESFUERZO, DE ACUERDO!)**

"En serio! ¡Gracias! no me imagine que sería tantos los que me darías!" dijo Daiki que tenía los ojos brillando de emoción

 **(BUENO NO TENGO DE OTRA YA QUE PROBABLEMENTE INCLUSO LUCHES CONTRA EL PROPIO OROCHI DEPENDIENDO LA OCASIÓN)**

"EH! COMO, ¿QUE ACABAS DE DECIR?" dijo Daiki con cara pálida

 **(QUE PROBABLEMENTE LUCHARAS CONTRA OROCHI, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES QUE SI TE ESFUERZAS LO SUFICIENTE Y CON LOS PODERES QUE TE DI ESTARÁS BIEN)**

"Tengo opción?" dijo Daiki con cara de todo se ha perdido

 **(NOP LA VERDAD ES QUE NO, ASÍ QUE ÉCHALE GANAS DE ACUERDO Y TE DARÉ TODO EL APOYO MORAL QUE PUEDA)**

"No digas eso, Estoy completamente perdido" dijo Daiki con un poco de desilusión

Después de un tiempo más de conversación la diosa GAIA se despidió y Daiki se quedó triste y desconsolado pensando que probablemente no sobreviva a la situación que se aproxima.

Pero después de un rato pensando sobre su futuro llego a la conclusión que no tenia de otra y lo único que podía hacer es esforzarse y aprender artes marciales cuando ya tenga control total sobre su cuerpo probablemente hasta lo años

*AGHH! Dejare de pensar, mejor me pondré a dormir

 **2 AÑOS DESPUES**

*Justo cuando cumplí mi tercer año estaba en casa junto a mi madre Hana que me preparo un sabroso pastel, poco después de que comí llego mi papa con un regalo junto con la cara llena de emoción*

"Hey Daiki como estas hijo mío" dijo Ken

"Hola papa recién comí pastel y me gusta mi fiesta, aunque sea un poco solitario" dijo Daiki

Ken viendo la inteligencia de su hijo y escuchando lo que acabo de decir se puso a reír.

"Ja ja ja ja Daiki cuando cumplas 4 años empezaras a ir a la escuela, ahí es donde conocerás muchos amigos, pero mientras tanto te tengo una sorpresa quieres saber cuál es"- dijo Ken aun emocionado

"Que es papa!?" pregunto Daiki con una cara seria, pero con evidente brillo en los ojos

"Empezaras a entrenar las artes de nuestro clan, vi hace poco tiempo que tu cuerpo a crecido bien y me pareció que estarás listo para entrenar, pero obviamente empezaremos con todo lo básico" dijo Ken

"Por cierto, quiero que sepas que te estaré enseñando esto, porque quiero que te puedas defender de cualquier situación, como también que puedas ayudar a los débiles si necesitan tu ayuda o luchar contra alguien que esté haciendo el mal" dijo ken con cara seria

*Justo lo que tenía en mente papa, pero más que nada por la situación futura que pasara, pero supongo que no le puedo decir eso* pensó Daiki

"Nuestro clan hijo mío en su tiempo era bastante próspero, tenía decenas de personas y todos con muy buenos niveles de pelea, e incluso con otro clan llegamos a sellar a un ser malvado terriblemente poderoso, sin embargo, el clan por la avaricia y codicia de poder quisieron retirar ese sello, para obtener el poder de ese ser, pero no contaron que no podrían controlarlo y fallecieron en el momento de su intento, dijo Ken amargamente

"Espero que tu sigas un camino correcto Daiki de forma que algún día puedas restablecer el clan"

*Supongo que ese ser que dijo mi papa es Orochi, pero no dijo Gaia que esto era una versión alterna de la familia Yagami?* pensó Daiki

*O al menos que lo que sellaron no fuera Orochi si no… otro dios….. mmm tendré que en algún momento donde me hable Gaia de nuevo, preguntare sobre esto, pero mientras lo dejare para otro día*

"Claro papa, seré diferente de mis antiguos familiares y estaré completamente listo para cualquier cosa no te defraudare" dijo Daiki con una sonrisa y cruzando sus brazos

" Claro que, si hijo estaré esperando mucho de ti, utiliza todo tu esfuerzo" dijo Ken antes de que se fuera

 **Paso un día completo**

Por la mañana

Estaba Daiki esperando en su patio con muchas expectativas de su futuro ya que por fin empezara a entrenar como es debido

Llega su padre tiempo después y menciona

"Hey Daiki estás listo" dijo Ken

"SI! PAPA" dijo Daiki

"Bien, noto tu entusiasmo y ganas de aprender, empezaremos con lo básico de acuerdo" dice Ken

"Claro papa cuando quieras!" dijo Daiki sonriendo

"Bien Empecemos!" dice ken en un grito

 **Después de un Año**

Así pasa un año de entrenamiento, donde en el patio de la familia ken esta un niño sentado meditando en silencio, que en pocos momentos abre sus ojos, solo para encontrarnos con unos ojos grandes y de color rojo como su cabello que demuestran profundidad e inteligencia. (o eso creemos)

"Fiuuu vaya entrenamiento más complejo me ha dado mi papa" dice Daiki relajándose

"Aparte de que aprendí todo lo básico de las artes marciales de mi familia pude llegar a comprender un poco de mi poder de fuego Pirokinesis, aunque solo pude encender una pequeña llama morada en mi palma, pero es suficiente por ahora, también pude desarrollar un poco de musculo junto con pequeño abdomen definido" dijo Daiki

Después de unos segundos recordó Daiki

"supongo que pronto llegara mi papa a decirme que me toca ir a la escuela, aunque no la necesite" dijo murmurando Daiki

Después de unos minutos llego su papa a la casa, fue directo al patio para ver si estaba su hijo y darle una noticia importante

"Hola Daiki entrenando hijo mío" dijo Ken

Habiendo visto la llegada de su papa y que lo estaba buscado inmediatamente supo lo que le iba a decir su papa

"Si papa estaba entrenando, pero no te preocupes que acabe hace poco" Daiki

"Eso es bueno, vine hijo porque te quería dar la noticia de que iras al preescolar en la siguiente semana, como te sientes Daiki" dijo ken

"Pues nada en especial papa, pero iré con gusto" dijo Daiki no teniendo de otra más que esperar

*Espero que me vaya bien en este mundo* Pensó Daiki y suspirando al mismo tiempo

* * *

En un futuro daré a conocer sus artes marciales,

ya que estoy estudiando las diferentes artes y lo que hacen, para no cometer errores

GRACIAS POR LEER Y SAYONARA


	3. Primera vez en la escuela

Hola, traigo nuevo capitulo espero lo disfruten

y espero sus comentarios de cualquier cosa ortografía, forma de escribir o redactar, o sobre cosas de la historia que piensan que falta

* * *

 **Prefectura de Kanagawa 7:40 am**

Pasando la semana Daiki va en camino a la preescolar que está a unas calles de su casa pensando en lo innecesario que es, ya que en su vida pasada ya estaba en la universidad

"ooahhhh" bostezando

"ah dios que cansado estoy y también es muy temprano, ojalá me acostumbre"

"Realmente espero que no sea tan aburrido, aunque no puedo esperar mucho de una escuela primaria" Dijo Daiki mientras tapaba su bostezo con una mano

Cuando Daiki seguía caminando de repente se tropezó con alguien justo cuando pasaba una esquina

"ouch! ¿Quién Fue?" dijo Daiki sobándose la cabeza

Y cuando dijo eso levanto su cabeza y se encuentra con una niña de la misma edad, piel blanca y con ojos grandes de color azul como su cabello corto

*wow esta niña se convertirá en una gran belleza de grande, intentare hablar con ella* pensó Daiki

"Hola soy Yagami Daiki podría saber tu nombre?" Dijo Daiki un poco seco, pero con una sonrisa que podría relajar a cualquiera que lo viera

Pero al contrario de sus expectativas la niña levanto su cabeza y empezó a temblar mientras dijo tartamudeando

"So so so soy shi shi Shiina Miyako"

"Lololo siento mememe tengo qque ir" dijo Miyako aun tartamudeando

Miyako agarro de prisa sus cosas y se fue

Daiki al ver a la chica corriendo toda asustada a tan solo de conocerse se queda en blanco unos minutos hasta que le vino a la mente de que podía llegar tarde así que agarro su mochila y se fue corriendo también

*mmm que extraña niña solamente me vio y empezó a temblar, espero que no haiga sido mi apariencia si no sería un gran golpe para mi* pensó Daiki mientras iba corriendo

 **En un preescolar de la prefectura**

DING DONG

Suena la campana de la escuela

"UFF llegue justo a tiempo" dice Daiki jadeando

Al pasar por la entrada principal se quita los zapatos y utiliza los de la escuela, camina directamente hacia su salón, que ya sabía la ubicación con anticipación y al llegar a la puerta

"Ok relájate Daiki tenemos que entrar m? y por qué demonios estoy nervioso al entrar a una escuela llena de mocosos, ¡agh vamos!" dice Daiki para sí mismo

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un salón lleno de niños dirigiendo su mirada hacia el

"ne ne no te parece guapo" dijo una niña al azar del salón

"mira tiene el cabello rojo y se ve genial" dijo otra niña al azar

Los otros niños viendo a las niñas dirigiendo esos comentarios al nuevo, les dejo una mala imagen al inicio

"tsk acabo de llegar y empezó a atraer a todas las niñas" dijo un niño al azar

*aya acabe de llegar y probablemente no pueda hacer amigos con los niños, meh! supongo que es mi culpa por ser guapo jajaj* Pensó Daiki

Entonces la maestra llamo la atención a todos

"niños, niñooss! ya basta, pongan atención, este será su nuevo compañero de clase" dijo la maestra

Los niños por fin se callaron y dirigieron su atención al nuevo

"por favor Daiki preséntate" dijo la maestra

"Bien maestra"

Y después posicionándose al frente de la clase y con una actitud sincera dice

"Soy Yagami Daiki me gusta hacer amigos, me gusta pelear, soy también de un clan de artes marciales, lo que no me gusta seria el abuso a los débiles y pues ….mmm…. pues ya jaja" dice Daiki con una gran sonrisa y poniendo su brazo atrás de su cabeza

Los otros niños y niñas se quedaron quietos por un momento, pero después fueron las niñas que rompieron el silencio

"kyaa viste eso tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa" – dice una niña

"si si lo vi ojalá sea nuestro amigo" dijo otra niña

Mientras todos los niños comentaban cosas del nuevo, en una esquina estaba una niña de cabello azul mirando directamente a Daiki sin embargo en seguida volteo hacia abajo no importándole la situación

Por otro lado, había un grupo de niños hablando del mismo

"Tsk cree que por ser guapo es lo único que se necesita para atraer a las niñas, no sabe que también se necesita músculos" dijo cierto niño de cuerpo bronceado, fuerte y grande

"vamos Gakuto él no ha hecho nada todavía, probablemente sea alguien súper amable y divertido tu qué piensas Yamato" dijo cierto niño delgado, bajo con cabello azul fuerte

"mm? No me importa realmente como es, pero puede ser nuestro amigo tal vez deberíamos hablar con él, ya que recuerde dijo que venía de un clan de artes marciales, debería ser fuerte" dijo Yamato con una expresión aburrida recargando sus brazos y cabeza en el pupitre

"yosh está decidido lo invitare a nuestra banda, aparte también quiero ser su amigo" dijo un niño enérgico con cabello café y con una bandana en la frente

"Oye no puede decidir algo así no más!, tienes que preguntar a los demás CAP, no crees Moro" dice Gakuto volteando hacia su amigo

"A bueno mm realmente no me importa, mientras no haga nada que perjudique al grupo, por mi estaría bien" dice Moro

"QUE!? Mmm y tu Yamato?" dice Gakuto volteando hacia su otro amigo

"mmm? Pues tampoco me importa, mientras cuide a la familia y es amable no veo el motivo de rechazo" dice Yamato

"Gah! Ahhh bueno bien, pero si no nos gusta lo botaremos" dice Gakuto dejando caer sus brazos

"Entonces está decidido lo invitare en la hora del almuerzo" dijo CAP con una sonrisa

Por otro lado, Daiki se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida escolar hablando y disfrutando de su conversación con sus compañeros y después de un tiempo llego la hora del almuerzo y justo cuando estaba por empezar a comer, volteo hacia la esquina del salón viendo a una niña que está comiendo sola y con la mirada agachada

*mm? Esa niña no es la de la mañana, creo que se llamaaa….. Shiina Miyako ese es su nombre, porque estará comiendo sola, ya que también me doy cuenta, nadie le habla, mmm….. bueno iré yo, servirá para hacer una amiga y también ver sobre la reacción que tuvo en la mañana que fue bastante extraña* pensó Daiki

Pero cuando estaba a punto de levantarse de su silla llego un grupo de 4 niños, Daiki al presenciar esto, levanto una ceja y dirigió su mirada hacia ellos

"Pasa algo chicos?" Daiki

"Vinimos para invitarte ser nuestro amigo y unirte a nuestro grupo" CAP

"hah?" Daiki tardando un poco en procesar

"Quieres que me una a tu grupo mmm y que hacen en él?" pregunto Daiki

"Nos unimos para divertirnos y hacer aventuras!, como luchar contra el mal y cosas así" dijo CAP emocionado

"Realmente solo jugamos juntos y salimos de vez en cuando" Moro

"Pero jugamos como una familia, ayudas y te ayudamos así son las cosas" Yamato sonriendo

"TSK solo di si quieres unirte si o no" Gakuto con el ceño fruncido

Pensando en lo que dijeron los chicos y viendo la actitud arrogante del grande aun así decidió

"Bueno realmente no tengo problema podemos jugar si quieren" dijo Daiki

"Genial entonces podemos almorzar juntos que trajiste?" dijo CAP

"yo? mmm es un obento de mi mama nada especial ¿y ustedes?" Daiki

"Yo traje onigiris!" dijo CAP en vos alta

"Yo comprare un pan y una leche" Yamato con cara aburrida dijo

"yo traje también un obento" Moro

"igual yo" dijo Gakuto aun con cara molesta

Estaban hablando por un rato, cuando Daiki de repente recordó a alguien, volteando hacia la esquina vio a Miyako comiendo sola y con la cabeza baja

"Oigan chicos puedo preguntar por qué shiina-san come sola?" Daiki

"nhm?" los cuatro hicieron el mismo sonido

"te refieres a virus Shiina" dijo Gakuto comiendo su obento

"que, porque le dicen así?" dijo Daiki con el ceño fruncido

"porque su mama es una prostituta o eso fue lo que escuche y porque es bastante delgada" dijo Gakuto con comida en la boca

"Ha? ¿Solo por eso?" dijo Daiki con evidente desprecio

Gakuto asiente con la cabeza

"mnmm ya veo entonces supongo que no les molestara que coma con nosotros" dijo Daiki

Los otros cuatro al escuchar decir eso a Daiki inmediatamente levantan la cabeza y abren completamente sus ojos

"a bueno a mí no me gustaría" dijo moro un poco asustado

"a mi realmente no me importa seria otra amiga" dijo CAP emocionado como siempre

"por mi está bien lo que diga CAP" dijo Yamato

"NO CLARO QUE NO! Ella tiene un virus que nos puede contagiar y aparte todo el mundo la odia porque nosotros tenemos que hacernos amigos de ella" dijo Gakuto de manera imperativa

Al escuchar esa respuesta de Gakuto, Daiki se decepciono mucho y les dijo

"mmm ya veo conque son esa clase de grupo, entonces fue bueno conocerlos, pero no me quedare con ustedes nos vemos" dijo Daiki con un poco de enojo

Al terminar de decir eso se levantó se llevó su obento y se dirigió hacia Miyako, mientras tanto Moro, Yamato, CAP y Gakuto Hablaron

"porque se fue Daiki, no estábamos comiendo?" dijo CAP con confusión

"suspirando" "no te das cuenta de nada verdad CAP" Yamato

refunfuñando Gakuto comenta

"DÉJALO QUE SE VAYA NO LO NECESITAMOS, DESDE EL PRINCIPIO NO QUERÍA QUE SE UNIERA A NUESTRO GRUPO" dijo Gakuto enojado

"maa maa hay que calmarnos de acuerdo" Moro tratando de relajar la situación

"Daiki se enojó porque le dijiste como trataban a Shiina Miyako, sinceramente a mi también me molesta como la tratan, pero como sé que si hago algo probablemente se irán contra mi" Yamato

"Yo concuerdo con Yamato" Moro

"Yo ni sabía que la trataban así chicos" CAP con un signo de interrogación flotando en su cabeza

Y Gakuto viendo la situación a su des favor comenzó a relajarse y comento

"Pues no es obvio, si hacemos algo no molestaran a nosotros también- dijo Gakuto con un poco de vergüenza

"ENTONCES GOLPEEN A LOS QUE LES MOLESTEN JUSTO EN SU CARA, JAJAJA, RECUERDEN AMIGOS SIEMPRE LUCHAMOS CONTRA EL MAL Y SI PODEMOS AYUDAR A ALGUIEN ENTONCES HAY QUE HACERLO" dijo CAP levantando una mano al aire

Al ver como su compañero que no le teme a nada no pueden evitar admirarlo

"Yosh nos disculparemos con Daiki mañana y dejaremos que Shiina-san sea nuestro amigo" dijo CAP

Al final todos asintieron con la cabeza excepto que uno todavía sentía un poco de renuencia

* * *

y para los que piensan que voy bastante lento, es que prefiero hacerlo así

pero ya habrá en episodios posteriores al de emoción o eso creo jajaja XD


	4. Miyako

uff otro capitulo para hoy, gracias por leer esto, lo aprecio mucho

Por favor comenta, que con eso mejorare

* * *

Mientras el grupo de Kazama se ponían de acuerdo, Daiki iba en camino hacia Miyako, cuando llego en frente de ella, tomo asiento en una silla que estaba cerca y no pudo evitar ruborizarse un poco

*shit es muy linda, EH! Que mierda estoy pensando, no soy un lolicon o mínimo no mentalmente, espera! Técnicamente soy un niño de 4 años con recuerdos de otra persona así que no tendría que haber problema …. Mmm …. Pero me hace difícil aceptarlo, -suspirando- lo dejaremos para otra ocasión deja y la saludo*

"Hola Shiina-san te acuerdas de mí soy Yagami podremos de casualidad comer juntos" dijo Daiki con una sonrisa

Cuando Daiki dijo eso, Miyako estaba en su mundo pensando

* espero que no me molesten de nuevo hoy, espero que no me molesten hoy, espero que no me molesten hoy* pensó Miyako

*¿? Sera que no me escucho, le hablare de nuevo* pensó Daiki

"oye Shiina-san, SHIINA-SAN SI ME ESCUCHAS" dijo Daiki

Cuando Miyako seguía en su mundo de repente escucho que alguien decía su nombre, volteo hacia arriba y vio a un chico

"q qq q que pasa?" dijo Miyako temblando un poco

Al ver esta reacción Daiki supo que era por el bullying que le hacían

"oye tranquila no te haré nada solo vine a preguntarte si querías comer conmigo" dijo Daiki soltando la mejor sonrisa reconfortante que podía

"Como?" pregunto Miyako con dudas

"si dije que si querías comer conmigo" Daiki

"Nnno no tte da miedo acercarte a mí?" dijo Miyako con un poco de temor

"mnmm no porque tendría que darme miedo?" Daiki

bajando su cabeza y poniendo una triste mirada Miyako dijo relajándose lo más que podía

"por el virus Shiina, todo el mundo lo sabe y por eso nadie quiere hablar conmigo" dijo Miyako con una voz triste e infantil

"eso es una tontería que dice la gente, yo no lo creo, si no mira por ti misma" dijo Daiki cuando movió su mano hacia ella y la sujetó

"ves, no pasa nada, tu virus no es verdad, solamente lo dicen las personas que no tienen que hacer y que quieren hacerte daño para divertirse" dijo Daiki con una sonrisa reconfortante que podría derretir a cualquiera

Miyako al principio quedo completamente sorprendida abriendo completamente sus ojos de lo que hizo su compañero de escuela, y escuchando lo que decía, sitio un calor desconocido en su pecho, cuando de repente le salieron unas lagrimas

" como? Por…..hic…..que…..hic… estaré….hic…..llorando?" dijo Miyako llorando como nunca antes lo había hecho, siempre cuando la molestaban siempre trataba de no llorar para que no la miraran débil sin embargo cuando llego por fin alguien dispuesto a hablarle y sonreír-le no pudo evitar llorar

Viendo esta situación inmediatamente Daiki se puso completamente nervioso y le hablo

"espera, espera hice algo malo, perdona si te hice llorar, fue fue sin querer" lo último lo dijo Daiki con un ligero tartamudeo

"No….hic…fue tu culpa solamente… hic… nunca me había tratado así, gracias por ser la primera persona" al terminar Miyako le dio una gigantesca sonrisa que casi podría dejar ciego a cualquiera

Al ver esa sonrisa Daiki no pudo evitar ruborizarse y sentir un ligero golpe en su pecho

*como!, que fue eso, por un momento sentí un calor inmenso en corazón, ¡PERO QUE FUE ESO! NO ESTARÉ LOCO VERDAD, pero esa sonrisa realmente fue encantadora, OK olvidémonos de eso por ahora de lo contrario no podre pensar claramente*

"vaya fue una muy buena sonrisa realmente me congelo por un rato jaja" dijo Daiki manteniendo aun su pequeño rubor

Miyako se ruborizó un poco sin embargo cuando vio a Daiki un poco nervioso no pudo evitar confundirse, pero no lo tomo con importancia

"Bueno supongo que está bien que coma contigo, vamos compartiré un poco" le dijo Daiki de una manera feliz

Miyako felizmente acepto y empezaron de nuevo a comer

Mientras tanto cuando pasaba toda esta escena, todos los del salón vieron como ¡el nuevo estudiante Yagami se acercó al virus Shiina que todos consideraban como la mala en el salón, algunos no pudieron evitar sentir pena por Yagami ya que se juntó con ella, otros o más bien otras no pudieron evitar sentir rabia hacia Shiina por hablar con Yagami ya que querían hacerse amigo de el primero

Con cara enojada una chica dijo "ya vera esa virus Shiina por atreverse hablar al nuevo chico guapo"

Se volteo hacia sus amigas y les dijo

"le enseñaremos una lección en la salida, vayan y díganle a los otros chicos" las otras chicas asintieron con la cabeza y regresaron a sus asientos

Pasando todo el horario de clases, salieron los niños de la escuela

"ahhhh hombre que cansancio ya quiero llegar a mi casa" dijo Daiki estirándose mientras camina en dirección a su casa

Sin embargo, al pasar cerca de un parque vio muchos niños juntos de la misma escuela de Daiki gritando algo que le hacía recordar algo, pero como no escuchaba bien se acercó, entonces ahí fue cuando escucho el grito que le hacía enfurecer

"Mira ahí está virus Shiina no se le acerquen ya que pueden contagiarse y morir" niño A

"también su mama es una prostituta, a lo mejor ella también lo es" niño B

"aaaa mira está llorando, virus Shiina la llorona, virus Shiina la llorona" grito el niño C burlándose

Daiki al escuchar todo eso no pudo aguantar más y se acercó solamente para ver a una niña llorando en el piso con tierra en su ropa y en su cara

"¡BASTAAA!" Daiki corrió al centro en donde esta Miyako y la sujeto

Miyako al ver a Daiki en el centro del grupo de niños junto a ella no tardo en soltar más lágrimas de lo normal, abrazando completamente a Daiki y restregar su rostro en su pecho

Daiki al presenciar esto le dijo

"no te preocupes Shiina-san ya estoy aquí y te protegeré, no dejare que nadie te vuelva molestar"

El grupo de niños al ver esto no pudieron evitar enojarse con Yagami cuando comenzaron a gritarle

"aléjate de ella Yagami-san te contagiara!" niño A

"cierto, cierto aléjate de ella!" niño B

"DE LO CONTRARIO PODRÍAMOS IR EN CONTRA TI!" dijo el niño C

"CALLENSE!" DIJO DAIKI

Daiki al escuchar todo lo de antes exploto y se dirigió hacia ellos con una mirada punzante, agresiva que podría asustar a cualquiera y soltando ligeramente su ki sin darse cuenta

Los niños al presenciar su mirada amenazante sintieron escalofríos por todo su cuerpo sin embargo uno de los niños obtuvo un poco de valentía y le hablo con gritos

"Crees que te tenemos miedo vas a ver qué sucede cuando alguien no nos obedece" Niño C

Daiki sin miedo les contesto

"pues venga entonces déjense de estupideces"

Al escuchar esto los niños del grupo no esperaron y se lanzaron en contra de Daiki, cabe destacar que había más de 10 niños entr años ya que habían llamado a niños de grados superiores para burlarse de Miyako

Justo cuando Daiki estaba a punto de luchar unas sombras llegaron de repente en frente de él cubriéndolo y dijeron

"Hey Daiki necesitas ayuda" Dijo CAP de la familia Kazama y junto con CAP estaba Yamato, Moro e incluso Gakuto era sorprendente, pero si, llego para apoyar

Al verlos aquí Daiki se sorprende muchísimo, pero mantiene la compostura y le contesta

"aunque podría con todos yo solo, sin embargo, te agradezco el apoyo" dijo Daiki mirando al frente hacia los niños que molestaban a Miyako

"OK VAMOS CON TODO FAMILIA KAZAMA"

Al principio los niños del lado malo se quedaron sorprendidos por los cambios, sin embargo, al ver que solo sumaron 5 en total no tuvieron miedo y siguieron para darles la paliza de sus vidas, PERO que mal decisión tomaron, eso solo lo sabrán después de la pelea

Enseguida Daiki tomo velocidad y llego en frente de uno de forma que el niño ni siquiera se dio cuenta y le dio un golpe en la boca del estómago, con eso el niño cayó casi vomitando lo que almorzó en la mañana, acabando de derrotar al primero Daiki quería ir a por el siguiente pero repente otro niño salió de la espalda de Daiki queriendo agárralo desprevenido, sin embargo Daiki había prevenido este movimiento entonces dio la vuelta completa, dio un golpe en donde se doblan las rodillas y cuando estaba a punto de caerse Daiki le da el remate sujetándolo fuertemente de la cabeza y azotándolo contra la tierra.

Al terminar contra eso dos inmediatamente mira hacia los otros tres que estaban viendo a la distancia con sus ojos rojos amenazadores, los otros tres sintieron un terror completamente anormal y en seguida decidieron huir e incluso uno cayó al suelo restregando todo su rostro sin embargo se para rápidamente y continúo corriendo

al presenciar esto Daiki no pudo evitar soltar una risa

"jajaja eso fue tan rápido que ni tan siquiera empecé a calentar, hnmp! supongo que ayudare a los otros"

Y justo cuando Daiki dijo eso, volteo para ver como andaban y vio como los cuatro, aunque con un poco de esfuerzo y trampas en caso de Yamato pudieron vencer a sus oponentes, Daiki sintió un poco de admiración por su valentía y su coraje y cuando CAP le gana a su oponente grita

"ahhhhh! El siguiente estoy listo para lo que sea" dijo CAP, pero al voltear y ver que Daiki estaba viéndolos relajadamente pregunto:

"que no peleaste?" dijo CAP con un gran signo de interrogación flotando en su cabeza

Cuando Daiki escucho eso se rio un poco, pero comento

"je je acabe hace horas por eso dije que podía solo, sin embargo, aprecio mucho lo que hicieron por mí y por Shiina-san" dijo Daiki con una sonrisa

"woooaaaaa en serio, dime como dime como!" dijo CAP bastante sorprendido de la fuerza de Daiki

Llega Yamato con algunos rasguños y dice

"no recuerdas CAP?, en el salón Yagami-san dijo que es de un clan de artes marciales, supongo que sabe sus movimientos"

"ahh claro!, no recordaba jajaja y por cierto sé que había otros más, adonde fueron?" dijo CAP

"Huyeron después de que vieron como termine con sus dos compañeros, probablemente pensaron que quedarían igual que sus dos compañeros, si no mira estos" dijo Daiki apuntando hacia los dos niños que estaban tirados en la tierra

CAP dirigió su mirada hacia los dos niños y sintió un escalofrió corriendo por su espalda ya que lo que vio lo atemorizo un poco, vio a los niños tirados en el suelo, uno agarrando su estómago mientras estaba revolcándose llorando y el otro está sentado con la boca llena de tierra y la cara con raspones gimiendo de dolor

CAP no pudo evitar preguntar

"No te sobrepasaste un poco"

"no, no lo creo, lo que le hicieron a Shiina fue mil veces más doloroso que eso"

Mientras tanto los otros del grupo Kazama terminaron y quedaron con ligeros moretones y raspones, pero en esencial están en perfectas condiciones

"vi parte de tu pelea hace un momento y estuviste increíble" dijo Yamato

"si también vi parte y me emocioné, oigan chicos, oigan, creen que podría vencer a momo-senpai" dijo Moro llegando con nosotros justo después de su pelea

"Que! como crees Moro, tan solo por decir eso podría haber un castigo divino hacia ti" dijo Gakuto

"Waaa! No quería decirlo de esa manera solo decía hipotéticamente" dijo Moro

"yo creo que no hay nada que pueda vencer a mi Nee-san" dijo Yamato orgulloso

"mm? Quien es esa tal momo es fuerte?" dijo Daiki con expectativas

Todos en el grupo se voltearon a ver y dijo Yamato

"no hay nadie más fuerte que Nee-san eso te lo aseguro"

"ooo ya veo, me la presentan algún día de acuerdo, entonces chicos gracias, pero tengo que ir con Shiina, ya hablaremos luego" dijo Daiki

Con eso Daiki dio vuelta y fue con Miyako que está sentada aun llorando un poco en el suelo, se agacho a su nivel y le pregunto

"oye Shiina-san ya está todo bien ya vencí a los que te molestaban y creo que no lo volverán hacer en sus vidas"

"en serio" dijo Miyako con una mirada lagrimosa completamente inocente y expectante

"claro que sí, porque si no, yo me encargo de nuevo en darles una lección" dijo Daiki con una gran sonrisa

Esto hiso que Miyako dejara de reprimirse y se lanzó hacia Daiki abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y llorando a montones

y al final dijo

"Gracias, gracias Daiki"

Daiki se sorprendió mucho por como dijo su primer nombre y no su apellido, pero no le importo y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza

"de nada Shiina-san, pero tienes que saber que yo no lo hice solo, sino también me ayudaron los de la familia Kazama" dijo Daiki acariciando la cabeza de Miyako

Miyako al escuchar a Daiki sobre la familia Kazama, se levanta y da vuelta hacia los otros chicos

"gracias a todos por ayudarme" dijo Miyako aun con un poco de timidez y miedo

Sin embargo, los otros sin importarles nada gritaron

"CLAROO!" Yamato, CAP, Moro, Gakuto

"Tú y Daiki ya son parte de nuestra familia y hacemos todo por nuestra familia!" dijo CAP como siempre emocionado y feliz

Después de eso Gakuto se acerca a Miyako y le dice

"Perdona Shiina-san por decirte todas las cosas malas que te decían antes, no lo volveré hacer" dijo Gakuto sintiéndose culpable y vergüenza

Miyako negó con la cabeza

"ya no importa, gracias por defenderme" después Miyako dirigió su mirada a todos y les dijo

"Por favor no me digan Shiina, quiero que me digan por mi primer nombre"

Todos se sorprendieron un poco, pero inmediatamente acordaron

"Claro Miyako! También puedes llamarnos por nuestros nombres" dijeron todos con entusiasmo

Daiki al presenciar esta escena pensó

*creo que la escuela no será tan aburrida después de todo* dijo Daiki afortunado de haber tenido la oportunidad de reencarnar!

* * *

fue mas largo de lo normal, ojala haya podido transmitir los sentimientos que quería

GRACIAS Y SAYONARA


End file.
